Love is like chocolate
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: For Alena´s challenge. The second chapt is up and it´s better than the first, thanks to Violetx3!
1. Chapter 1

Love is like chocolate 

- Penny for your thoughts?

Raven turned around to find Speedy watching her with a questioning gaze. The young hero had come to help them on a difficult case since Starfire was visiting her home planet.

- You should know that my thoughts word more than that.

- Really? – he said teasingly with an arched eyebrow- What about a chocolate for your thoughts?- asked pulling out two bars and handing out one to her.

She took it but remain silent for several minutes.

- It´s about … Beast Boy.

- And what´s the matter with that boyfriend of yours?

The girl shot an angry glance at him.

- He´s not my boyfriend! we´re just dating.

- Ok, ok. I got it. Don´t get at me. So… what´s the problem with the little troublemaker?

- Actually, I´m the problem.

He took a bite of his chocolate.

- Explain.

Raven looked out through the Tower window. It was an issue hard to explain, even to herself.

- For some time I belived I liked Beast Boy. Don´t laugh! It´s just … he was so kind at me, he still is, and we experienced so many things together. Then he asked me out and I was truly happy about it, but now…

- You really looked at him? – said Speedy mockingly.

- No, stop making fun of me! I don´t even know why I am talking about this with you!

She stood up from the couch but felt backwards when he pulled her down. Raven look at the East Titan and for the first time since they met he looked serious.

- Sorry, can´t help being a jerk, but I do wanna hear you.

- Why? So you can laugh at Beast Boy and me later on your own?

- No. I do like you bout, it´s just that I like to tease people, nothing personal. But I care about you, bird girl, and know that you can´t talk about this with your teammates so, spit it out, I´m listening.

She wasn´t sure, but the boy was right, she didn´t have anyone else to talk about it.

- Just… stop calling me "bird girl"- she signed and continue- Beast Boy is a great guy. It´s just that since we´ve been dating, we spend too much time together and I´m kinda tired of that. And now I have my doubts.

Speedy took a moment before answer her.

- You know, pretty bird? Since the beginning I thought that relationship was a mistake. I mean you´re one of the hottest and smartest girls I met and he is the lamest jocker ever and well, he´s kinda green you know? Everyone can see that you´re anything but a good couple. Nope, you can´t speak yet. What was I saying? Oh, yeah, and if you have your doubts it´s clear that you aren´t in love with him.

- And it is clear because…?

He took a bite of his candy and then leaned looking into her eyes.

- Cause love it´s like chocolate.

He took another bite.

- You can´t get enough of it.

He took another bite.

And then kissed her.

When the long sloppy chocolate kiss left the breathless Speedy stood up and walked to the stairs. When he reached the bottom, looked at Raven´s flustered face and winked.

- Just… think about it, birdy.

The end?

Well, it depends… I´m still on vacations 4 a month or so and got nothing to do, so if anyone wants a next chapter there´s a good chance that I´ll do it.

So, please, be kind and generous and leave a review (if you´re gonna flame me at least do it with proper grammar and well-thought arguments… I hate it when stupid people flame). Anyway, tell me what you think about it!

Kisses, cuddles and cookies!

Arisu

PS. If 4 some strange reason some one that had read my other fics reads this: don´t worry I´ll finish my other stories this month, I swear! This time I´ll do it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is like chocolate**

It was seven hours later, and she was locked in her room **still** thinking about it.

When Speedy kissed her she felt so good, so peaceful, and happy that Raven realized Beast Boy and herself wouldn´t work out as a couple ever. She without a doubt still cared for him, she just didnt have _those_ feelings for him.

But did that mean that she had a thing for Speedy? She wasn´t sure. Her emotions were all messed up and despite the fact that she always thought he was a jerk, deep down she thought that he was **very** attractive. _Besides_, even if she did have a thing for him, she was dating Beast Boy and that kiss was like cheating on him. Raven flopped down onto her bed and let out a frustrated groan.

- Oh, my God! What am I gonna do?

It was seven hours later, and he was in the guest room, **still **thinking about it aswell.

_Sure_, he thought, the bird girl was really hot with curves more dangerous than the Acapulco highway, and _sure_ he might have had a crush on her once upon a time, but kissing her, out of the blue? Speedy sighed and thought about it deeper, ok, she was more than hot, she was smart, funny and deep down the Ice-Queen, was merely a façade and she was loving and passionate too.

Ok, He was in love with her... maybe since the very beginning, that much he had to admit, but **still**, kissing her out of the blue? _Surely_ he could be smoother than** that**. _Besides _she was dating one of his friends - the silliest - but a good friend nonetheless. And if he didn't want to lose her he had to think fast.

When Beast Boy got out of his room that afternoon there was someone waiting for him on the hallway.

**Then Speedy shot him and killed him** _(naaaa, just kidding! o)_

- Hey, man! I didn't see ya all day- Beast Boy smiled.

- Hey. I needed to think a little. And. Well I wanted to talk with you about something but not here. Wanna go for pizza? It´s on me- Speedy offered.

- Sure! I'm always up for free pizza!

After a few more **long** hours of meditation Raven was still confused but hunger won over her worries and she came down to the kitchen. She didn´t expected to find HIM sitting on the couch but there he was. She considered doubling back to the safety of her room, but before her decision was made, Raven was discovered.

- Hey! I was wondering when were you going to show your pretty face down here.

Raven nervously turned to face him.

- Look, Speedy, I don't.

- Wait- He cut her off - Come here.

He patted a seat just beside him.

The shy titan slowly crossed the room to where the young archer sat on the couch.

- Rae, I know you enough to know what are you gonna say.

Raven looked at him, her eyebrow cocked witch curiousity, but she said nothing

- You're gonna say that you´re confused, unprepared and that you need some time- He began- Well, that´s not true. You may be cruelty blunt with everyone, but you lie to yourself all the time. I have seen you snap at everyone who touches you even Beast Boy, but some hours earlier you let me kissed you and kissed me back. If you were not sure or prepared, you wouldn´t have done it ever- He gave a small chuckle - Well at least not without slapping me - he added with a grin.

His joke broke the tension in the room and Raven relaxed.

- I still can- she smirked.

- But you won't.

- And how are you so sure about that?

Speedy looked down and covered his eyes with one hand. When he looked at her again, he had shed the domino mask that Raven had grown accustomed to.

- Cause I know you want me. And I know that I love you.

He closed the distance between them to kiss her but she turned her face.

- But. Beast Boy and I- She hesitated, unsure of what to say.

He cupped her chin and made her face him.

- We talked about it before dinner. He knew you weren´t working, but didn´t know how to ended without your relationship getting weird and he´s been feeling so lonely that didn´t want to lose your friendship. And well, Robin told me about Terra…

Raven looked up.

- He told you that we'll be able to turn her back to life soon?

- Yeah, we all knew the green guy never stopped loving her and so I told him. I wouldn´t had said a word if you weren´t sure! I don´t want to hurt him. But it would have been very unfair when he dumped you over her, right?

- And how do you know that _he _would dump _me_? - She asked feigning shock.

- Cause deep down that cold exterior, pretty bird, you have a sugar heart.

- That's not --"

Speedy pressed a soft finger to Raven's lips, silencing her as thier eyes locked.

- Enough talking.

And he kissed her once more. A kiss unlike the previous, **more** passionate, **more** tempting. His lips knowingly part hers and his tongue met hers. The couple only breaking apart for the desperate need of oxygen their lungs lacked.

- Speedy. I need to tell you something.

- Yeah, babe? - He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

- If you want this to work out you must stop calling me bird-names - she smiled softly.

Grinning against her hair he answered.

- Well, if we're getting serious you should call me by my real name: Roy.

Her gentle smile turned into a grin.

- Ok, _Roy_. Is it me, or you taste like chocolate?

His grin grew wider as they blushed simultaneously.

- Why can't get enough of me?

Raven rolled her eyes.

- Shut up and kiss me!

- As you wish ma´am.

Well, here it is! Hope you liked it and please review! I´m dying to know what you think.

Thanks a lot to Jennifer S1, AzngrlQT, Tecna, Raven´s soul sister, The Black Crow, IGAF-kun, lunafan, 1234, HauntedWhisperer714, Ayu-chan, xOsilentdreamsOx, Lotie and most of all to alena-chan (one of the best writers out there) and my brand new awesome beta Violetx3 (that really improve the story).

Cheers and Beers: Arisu!


End file.
